L4L -Left four legends
by Dontai
Summary: The four survivors, Bill, Louis, Zoey, and Francis think it's end of the world, but in fact, it's the start of something much, much worse.


Officially not officially based on anything official. When the bough breaks, in the end of the world there will be no one to catch you.

"Well," Zoey said pondering what the hell was wrong with the TV. "So it seems, it's another boring day." She was supposed be on spring break, but the plans had been cancelled. "Damn blasted," she said sighing. The airline had 'insisted' on putting her up in a hotel. The hotel wasn't bad, plush carpeting and all. She still wouldn't have mind having something, room service maybe? No, she got a broken TV.

**-bamn-**

She jumped out of her seat. Maybe there would be room service after all. Wam, something hits the door harder, much harder. "Who the fuck is it?" Whoever it was had hit the door hard. It was beginning to crack. Suddenly the door burst open and splinters sending wooden flakes across the small hotel room. A slack-jaw man, who was holding his head crooked, was staggering in the door way. His left arm seems to be broken and hangs limp at his side. His left shoulder was also out of it's socket, apparently from ramming the door. "What in the world," she says. This was no home invasion.

His eye were a slight tinge red, otherwise they were cover in a light film and pure dead white. There was an odd odor coming from him that smelled like rotting road kill. She knew something wasn't right. "Who are you," she said whimpering? He made no sign that he heard her and staggers forward. He moves almost as if he unsure of how to use his own legs. He is like a new born deer. He inches closer startling her and causing her to freak out. First internal and then external, her body begins to quiver and knees began to rock. Her instinct for preservation kick in. She kicks the recliner, she standing behind, under him. He falls to floor with sick wet sound. From the sound you think he is dead, but he rise slowly, too slow to be human. Her brain is screaming that this is impossible. She leaps over him and runs out the door. She thinks of getting the Manager, than decides to forget that plan, he was probably already dead. Her next logical conclusion is the police. Suddenly another sickly pale man staggers forward, his jaw is half hanging on and half falling off.

**-twop-**

The man crashes to the ground. There was another person behind him, this person is a tall and covered in tattoos and sporting a leather biker's jacket. He screams, "Run!" She didn't have to be told twice, she runs down the stairs. She stops running when she realizes there was no place to run. Fuck were was she going!

"Bike," Francis says. She hops on and he throws the bike into first gear. "I'm Francis," he bellows over the roar of the Harley's engine.

"Zoey," She yelled back, "Where are we going?"

"No where," he bellows.

"What the fuck!" - What the hell did he mean no where?

"No where to run, entire eastern seaboard is fucked. It happening everywhere!"

"What is it," she had no idea what was going on?

"End of the world shit, honey. Human sacrifice! Dogs and cats, living together! Metallica's new music doesn't suck anymore! That kind of shit!"

"Interesting," she stated more to her self than anyone else, "We're boned"

He didn't even reply, just nodded. Suddenly one of the creatures stumbles in front of the vehicle. Zoey didn't even blink, not even a rational thought. She awoke to a dark skin fellow running up with a pistol. Amusing enough, his white button up collar shirt had one of those name plate stickers that read: _motherfucker!_ He put his gun to one of the creature's dome, that had shambled from somewhere, and pulled the trigger.

**-Bang-**

"Get up," he said, "What are you waiting for, the end of the fucking world? It's already happening!"

**- Bang-**

They were standing in a wide open spaced parking lot, half enclosed by a grungy white brick fence, in front of some IT department."Where to run," she asked him, a stupid question. He throws her a set of keys, "white sedan on the right." She scrambles for the vehicle, stopping to make sure the man with the tattoos was OK. The dark skin fellow, Louis, was helping the biker off of the ground. He looked pretty banged up, though they were lucky he came to a almost complete stop before the crash. It was the only reason they were alive. She opens the back door, and waved them over. She didn't even wait for them to close doors before peeling out like mad women with a vendetta.

"Where did you get the gun," she ask Louis? He had climbed into the front passenger seat and seems to be preoccupied with the handgun.

"What the fuck does it look like? Just because I'm a negro, I got to have a gun?"

"No," Zoey said shocked, "just thank god you have it."

"Oh, well it was a security guard's." He looked away embarrassed.

"Burning the place down was a nice touch, why did you do it?"

"I hated working there!"

**-Flash Back to thirty minutes prior-**

"Louis, I don't give a damn about your wife, your mortgages or your excuses. If your late one more time, your fired. We're already planning on letting you go in two weeks, don't make the passing have to be a bad experience. I need you to come in this weekend." Louis hated his boss. He had certain affective for making him miserable.

"Come on, it's my wife's anniversary!"

"Like I give a shit," his boss said, "come in or be fired, your choice."

**-Screaming and commotion from the lobby-**

"What the," Brian Cheddar,his boss, says. It sounds like there was a war going on outside. Brian moves off to the to lobby, "Call the police!"

"The lines are down, I'm not even getting a dial tone.

Louis heard screaming and glass shattering. A second later, he heard his boss yell, "Get security!" He heard Brian scream, and suddenly his scream was cut off. Louis never rose to his feet so fast.

He found Brian being eaten by a random crowd of people, none of the faces he recognized. They were complete strangers, some wearing jeans, turtle necks, khakis, nothing about them was_ similar_. They rose from their prey with blood stained lips, hungry for more. He saw a dead security guard, a low pay _rent-a-cop_ down on his luck. He had been dragged into a corner, where he was slumped against a wall. The blood pool was fresh and sticky. He had dropped a Beretta 9'mm next to him. Louis picked it up off of the Blue Marble colored vinyl tile floor, and ran back to the office floor. They were already there. He saw their broken dead bodies shambling amongst the aisles. He tried to side step one of them, but it proves to be too fast. it grabbed him by the arm, he picks up a paperweight and bashes in it's skull. It was still coming. He shoved copier into creature path and it stumbles, but just for second. It was enough time for him to run past it. The creatures were converging on his position. He stood up on a desk and looks for clear path out of the building. Every exit and aisle had been cut off, there was too many of them. The only place left to run was the boss's office past the cubicles.

It was just like Brian to keep booze handy. Louis pours the flask's contents into a soda bottle, tears his sleeve and shoves it inside, and lights it with a lighter. He then lightly taps it with a hammer causing it to crack. He then tries to crack open the door to Brian's office, but it was enough for the creatures to force the door open. As he struggles to close the door, he tossed the glass bottle. It shatters turning the door, the creatures, and entire office floor into a inferno. He was trapped between the fires and the monsters. He waited for the end to come and raised the gun to his head, he stopped. The creatures had stumbled from the fire creating a opening. He made a leap of faith, charging at them and tackling through them. He was on fire, but alive. He stop, drop, and roll. Then ran for the exit as the hell-hole came down around him. As he steps outside he sees a motorcycle collide with one of the creatures.

"Yeah, I can see that," Zoey says in the present day, "So what your name? I'm Zoey Brooks."

"Louis Greski," he says still being withdrawn. He pulled back the slide making a audible metallic click as it slides into place. "This weapon is my life, and it isn't even my gun."

She sighs to her self and forces her attention on the road. They been driving for little over an hours, swerving past scattered staggering dead. All there was to decorate the city with was the bodies of its inhabitants. So much to look at, was the same, yet other parts of the city were torn up. It was like the city made a last stand. The disaster had happened suddenly, over a day. How was this possible, she didn't know. It had been three hours since it started. "How did the creatures cause this much damage," she didn't mean to ask that out loud?

"This is any normal disaster, it's the apocalypse. A normal disaster take weeks, even years, and the effects are felt for years before they finally take hold. This happened in such a short time span, one day. Also where is FEMA and the CDC?" He slammed his fist down on the dash board. "Still the creatures didn't cause this much damage, humans resorted to explosives and even burning their homes down, to over come the infection." Louis seems to be staring past the destruction. "I'm not sure who, but few other resorted to burning their homes down. The fires got out of control. The fire collectively began burning the city to ground. It wont matter to the creatures, even when you shoot them in the head, it doesn't kill them."

"What," she said stunned, "they eat people?"

"No, not eat people, drink their blood. "

"I have seen it too, but it's worse. You only seen the dead ones, I have seen the living ones. I'm Frances by the way. I'm part of the Sons of Anarchy, well I was. My club member were attacked by the dead ones on the street. They seemed fine, then hour or more, they changed becoming different. They became pale white, unlike the grey skin dead ones."

Louis stated, "the dead ones."

Francis nodded,"I couldn't understand it. If your bitten and alive, you will wish your one of the dead ones." He was interrupted when the car skidded to halt, there was a man in street screaming.

"Don't go," Francis tried to warning them, "Their infected. It builds like a flood, until the damn burst. They bleed from eyes and chase you down. When they bleed, it weakens them. It drives them mad with hunger. If they don't get blood, it will eventually kill them. All of them, even the dead ones, will eventually turn to ash." His thoughts left the car ...

The air still smelled of gunpowder, a noxious combination of chemicals that made you feel electric and wired. He smelled it before, this wasn't his first gun fight. Francis work his way up as a foot man, killing for a seat at the round Table, to get his final jacket. He killed innocent or dirty. It always ended with one round, just like with every round his heart shrank. He lost his humanity.

Now the club house was quiet. Of the thirteen members of samcro, five were wounded and one was dead. They had prompt up his body on the bar counter. "What the fuck," Ajax asked, "where the fuck is the law enforcement?"

"Useless," Rojax says, his hispanic features were more visible, along with his temper. "Never around when you need them!"

Francis,"More of them coming. Their forming a fucking army out their."

Bobby Tellar was visibly shaken, "We won't be able to hold them off forever."

Francis slapped him, "We have a fucking arsenal!"

Eric Barboza was impressive person to stand next to, he was huge. He towered at six foot and seven inches. He was also a Hispanic with a War-Hawk. Despite his brutish size, he was smartest person in the club house. "Francis is right, remain calm. We have a arsenal of weapons. A rival club or hoard of cannibals, it doesn't matter. Keep your shit together. Francis, if you hit another one of my members, I will kill you myself. We have bigger problems, Jacob has become pale and his breathing has become labored." Francis new the man, his name was Jacob O'brady, Vice president.

Francis was looking outside an hour later. They seemed to be keeping their distants, but their numbers continued to increase. It wasn't pretty picture. Francis went to check on Jacob. Even in the dimly lit office, with dull burgundy carpet and old lights, he could see the man's pale skin. He walked out and lit a cigarette. He past Tellar who had come to visit Jacob.

Tellar asked a dumb question, but it was nice gesture, "You alright?"

Jacob winced, but mange to say, "Hungry."

Suddenly, Francis heard glass shattering. He made it to front entrances to see Rojax fire his sawed off shotgun into the broken window. The creatures had broken the front side window, luckily the store front window hadn't shattered. The noise of the shotgun had attracted more of creatures, soon it was flash flood of bodies.

Frances picked up the AR-15 off the bar counter and open fired. He shredded one of the bodies amongst dozen, hundred even. The rest of crew came in from the private bar and garage entrance, armed to the teeth.

Francis screamed over the sound of gun fire, "They just started attacking. The place isn't a fortress!"

Eric, "Keep them busy and use every last bit of ammo." The Bar had become a firing line as the ten still standing club members open fires with all manner of weapons, from AR-15 to 9'mm pistols. Ammo begins to pile up on the floor, crunching under foot. There is a smokey haze in the air. The creatures had notice the store front window and several of the creatures pushed until it shattered. The firing switches sides to the store front window. Then they begin to topple over the window into the room. Several Mac-tens and Uzis open fire, bodies are shredded. "Why won't they die," Ajax screams!

Francis also agrees, "I don't get it either, are they on drugs? Maybe PCP."

"No," Johny screams, "look at their tattered flesh. These people are dead!"

**-commotion from behind-**

Suddenly there was a loud crash from behind. It was the sound of the back windows breaking. You could hear the glass raining down and crunching underfoot.

"Shit," Ajax said, "We forgot to close the gate to garage. There must be thousands of those things in there." He ran for the garage and Francis went to followed him, but was stopped. He heard screaming from behind him. The dead club member had gotten up and taken a bite out of Rojax. Francis raised the AR-15 and emptied to the clip. The club members looked on in horror as their friend melted into salt and pepper and was carried away by breeze coming in through the busted windows. Francis mind went blank. "The hell," he said. He looked down at Rojax broken form, in all sense of the word. His spirit was fractured as much as his mind and body. He was on floor clutching his wound and trembling. He started bleeding from his eyes and collapsed.

"We lost the room, fall back," Francis ordered. Eric was about to say something, then forgot it. He waved them out.

"Where to," ask Tellar.

Eric came up with the best suggestion, "Meeting room. Those doors can be boarded. Grab Rojax and get to the meeting room!"

Tellar, "We forgot Jacob! I go get him."

"This is not the time to play hero Tellar," Eric said putting his hand on his chest.

"Someone has got to do it," he replied swallowing hard.

"Rest of you get to the meeting room. Except you, Bill. I need you to get Ajax."

Bill had a big frame. He was another very big and strong member, who reminded Francis of Paul Bunyan. That why he gave him the nick name, _Paul Bunyan Bill_. A moment later everyone heard the death cries of Tellar. They all knew he was dead.

"Go," Francis growled, "I'm going to find what the fuck happened to Tellar."

**-Later-**

"Jacob," Francis said staring in horror at Jacob's blood stain lips, "What have you done!"

"What," he said licking his pale lips, "I was hungry. You know what? Come to think of it, I'm still hungry. What is going on, the last thing I remember was being outside?" Francis had noticed his bite marks were gone.

"Jesus," Francis said raising his .45 colt 1911. His AR-15 and the rest of the gun, he had on him, were out of ammo. This was his last gun and last couple of mags. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I feel so," the man paused to look around, "alive!" He started walking towards Francis, who pulled the trigger. A single shot and the man looked at him surprised, "You shot me. Your never going to get your seat on the table doing that." The facade of Jacob was taunting him.

"Sorry compadre," Francis said open firing until the gun clicked dry. Jacob laughs and licks his fangs, "that hurt." Then he looks down, he was disintegrating. In anger, he charges forward but turns to salt and pepper before he can do any harm.

Francis was in a feverish dream, where, there were no faces, no Clubs. Even when he saw Ajax stumble into the room pale and covered with blood, he fired without a thought. He staggered into the meeting room.

"well," Eric asked?

"We have five members left," Francis said not caring how he sounded. He laid his head down on the engraved table.

"what do you mean ..."

"I quite," Francis said. The door burst open, it was Paul Bunyan Bill's massive corpse. Frances fired until empty. He reloads and fires again and again, until his friend and veteran member falls to floor and turns to ash. Behind him were the creatures. Francis stands up, picks up a pump action shotgun, and open fires on the infected members, dead member, and creatures alike. It was all blur. The remaining four, Johny, Eric, Ted, David, joined him. Rojax form had laid still, thus far. It suddenly begins to stir, eyes flick open, empty and devoid of intelligence. He tear into David throat from behind. His next shot with the AR-15 goes wide, the gun in his hand sways, and accidentally hits Ted. He falls to the floor dead. Johny is pulled down. Francis backs up against a wall and sneaks into Eric's office, leaving Eric to die. Francis pours a stiff drink of Eric's private stock and starts laughing, at nothing. He opens one of the desk drawers and pulls out Eric's Christmas present, a snub nosed colt python.

Suddenly the door burst open, it's Johny. "I'm the only one left," he says!

"In a manner of speaking," Francis replies taking a swig.

Johny closes the door and stumbles forward. "What are you doing Francis?"

"Pouring my self a drink."

"In the middle of a crisis?"

"What crisis," Francis asks, "Everything is fine." Under the dim light, he could see Johny was bleeding from his eyes. "What are you doing, Johny?"

"Staying alive, everyone else is dead." Johny stumbles and grabs his head, "I'm so hungry. I was bitten outside, it was so painful. I could feel my nervous screaming!"

"How does it feel now?"

"Quiet, the whole world is quiet," he paused, "don't you hear them."

"Hear what?" Francis asked sitting down.

Johny started screaming as blood poured from his eyes and staining the floor.

"Must kill," Johny quivering voice says, "Must feed." Johny's eyes had gone dark. They Still appeared to be human, but they had dimmed considerably. He took a single step forward and Francis didn't move. When Johnny made a move for him, Francis hit him with mallet sending him crashing to the floor. When he stood back up, his eyes were stained with blood, crimson streams ran down his face. He charged forward, and Francis fired the colt python, sending him into Eric's trophy case. He was bleeding from multiple gashes. He staggers, then stumbles over and turns to ash. "See," Francis says "Everything is fine."

The man was moving just like Johny, screaming too. Louis aimed and fired, one, two, three shots.

**-bang-**

His head exploded in spray of gore. The man was still, for the moment. There was the sound of far off screams, something was coming ...

They had been driving, for how long, she didn't know. Francis had past in and out of consciousness. He was seriously injured. His bleeding had gotten worse. They had to risk going to a hospital.

The entrance wasn't a good sign, dead bodies were scattered around the entrance,a crash ambulance, abandoned cars.

"Hold on," Louis said. He got out of the car and scanned the area. "Clear," he said in a hushed tone, "move."

He grabbed a wheel chair and loaded Francis into it. They were in the waiting room and the dead were numerous. "How come the bodies aren't getting up," Zoey asked?

"They will be, the time until resurrection differs. Hello,"Louis called out. He heard his voice echo in the cavernous waiting room. He saw a receptionist desk that had a intercom microphone. "Hello," he called through out the hospital, "If their is anyone alive. We could use some help." The room was dead silent.

"What do you know about first aid," Zoey asked?

He shrugged, "squat."

"He is going to join the dead, if we don't find a doctor."

They tried elevator and it was still working. The emergency generator must still be working. They chose a floor at random. "Louis watch him," zoey said, "I'll go find some first aid supplies."

"Thought you didn't know anything about first aid," he asked looking at her?

"I don't," she shrugged and walked off.

Zoey stopped because something or someone was moving in the room next to her. The room read: _blood bank authorized personal only_. She cracked the door open just a smidgen. Inside there were four pale skin people drinking from blood bags. She closed the door, but heard one of them speak, "who was that? Kill them!" She began wondering how they could speak?

"Louis," she screamed with the people right behind her. "Stop her," said the apparent leader. He was tall, with dark hair, and a medium complexion. His face was scarred and had sagging mustache. He had purple rings under his eyes, almost impossible to see with his pale skin.

**-bang-**

Louis hit one in chest and he fell over. The second one stopped and stared at Louis. The apparent leader turned around, "Don't just stand there, kill them!" The injured one stood back up and charged.

**- bang -**

He collapsed to the ground again from three more gunshot wounds. The reluctant one, a young blond hair man with a scraggly beard that could barely be seen against his pale skin, turned and ran. The leader charged forward, only to be gun down. He crawled forward, alive but in no shape to be a threat.

More noises from down the hall including a raspy voice, "Who is that, more dead ones? No alive. Eat him!"

**-screaming-**

"Stale blood! Wait something else?" Louis made a motion to back up and run. He turned around to see the last vampire of the trio, be ripped apart by a mob of unfriendly vampires. They saw Louis and ran after him,screaming. He ran, the pistol could be damned.

**-machine gun fire-**

He turned around to see the vampire mob in retreat or dead on the ground.

"Damn bad blood bastards," a old man smoking a cigar said, "What brings you silver blood folks to this hospital of the dead?"

"Friend is injured," Louis said.

"Turning," Bill asked?

"No," Louis replied .

"Immune," Bill said biting on his cigar. He had ruffled his trench coat.

"Immune," he asked?

Bill nodded, "Some of us have the silver blood. It makes the bad bloods sick. It doesn't stop them from trying to bleed you dry. There was fourteen silver bloods in this hospital. The infected drank their blood and it killed them. The bad thing for them, the only living ones left are bad bloods and silver bloods. Well them and the walkers. Here," He said tossing a massive revolver. "It's the BFR hand-cannon. It fires a custom built .500 S&W Magnum hollow tip. This baby in my hand is the T-rex Auto-Cannon and on my back is a custom built colt automatic survivalist rifle that fires .45-70 rifle cartridge. The weaker round proved useless."

"That is all well and good," Louis said, "But we need a doctor. My friend is injured."

"I know basic first aid."

"Well," Louis said smiling.

"He doesn't look that bad," Bill said, "He is going to need a sling, a few bandages. It will take time though, Guard me while I work."

Outside, they were heading for the sedan when Louis notice Bill wasn't heading there. "Wait," Louis said, "Were not taking the Sedan?"

"Nope," Bill said never breaking his stride.

"That my baby!"

"Not any more," Bill said stopping next to a old beat up green hummer.

"You got to be kidding."

zoey smiled, "At least it's a tank."


End file.
